


Gone

by xkuramaxhieix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkuramaxhieix/pseuds/xkuramaxhieix
Summary: The aftermath of Yuuri's winning performance of Eros. In which there's a party, and things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test run guys. I wanted to see if I could write something like this. So, here I am, taking a stab at it. I'm not too happy with how it turned out, but it's something at least. This'll probably be a one shot........I might make it multi-chapter if I get inspired to write more, but don't count on it. Uhm, please let me know if you like it or hate it, or leave Kudos in general. I'd really like to know how well I did with this... Just don't be too harsh, okay? Thanks.

Yuri sat alone in the airport terminal, staring out the window at the slowly fading light. His decision to return was impulsive, but sensible. Despite Victor's promise, it was clear from the start that the selfish man had never had any intent of following through with his promise. Winning the junior circuit, he had gone to Victor, expecting the man to fulfill his promise.

 

Yuri snarled and jumped to his feet, kicking the empty seat next to him, teeth bared in a snarl "That asshole, Victor!" Looking up at the girl behind the counter watching him, he scowled at her before sitting down and stubbornly folding his arms across his chest. Victor had promised him a routine, and Yuri had come all the way out to this place to collect on that promise. However, instead of getting what was promised, he was made to compete against that loser- No....... Yuri's mind flashed back to the performance of Eros. Yuri corrected himself, the stupid katsudon piglet that Victor had taken an interest in.

 

Even as Yuri boarded the plane, hot anger filled his veins, as well as frustration. He had wanted desperately to train under Victor, to get a routine for the Grand Prix final, all set by Victor. Yet, Victor and his selfish ways had wandered off to train some no good katsudon piglet. It was frustrating. Dropping into his economy class seat by the window, he stared out at the sleepy landscape of the city he was leaving behind. Angrily, he slipped the headphones on, playing classical music to distract himself. Shutting his eyes, he reclined in the seat, and listened to the playlist of instrumental music Yakov had suggested he add. Each piece was a song that Yakov had deemed perfect for a routine. All Yuri had to do was choose, and they'd begin developing future routines based on the music in preparation for the Grand Prix final. At least, that had been the plan before Yuri took off after Victor to get the man to fulfill his promise.

 

As Yuri listened, classical music, folk and traditional music from Russia flowed into his ears, suffusing Yuri with the music of home, and the feeling of ice skates on his feet. But that didn't change the fact that Yuri was going home a loser.

 

Yuri's eyes snapped open at the though, and he noted with vague interest that they were in the air and had been flying for a few minutes. No matter, they'd be landing in Narita soon enough, and he'd transfer to the next plane to continue his journey to Russia. He'd start training immediately. He'd prove to Victor that he could win the Grand Prix Final without the man's stupid routines. He'd won the junior division after all. He'd work just as hard to win the Grand Prix. Yuri smiled viciously out the window and thought 'Greedy? You haven't seen anything yet, Victor. I'll show you just how greedy I am.'

 

Settling back into his seat, Yuri closed his eyes, bound and determined to win the Grand Prix Final... Without Victor's help.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"He's gone back home to Russia?!?!" Yuuri exclaimed. Walking over to sit on the bench in the locker room, he wiped his sweat away as he looked up at Yuuko. He hadn't thought that Yurio would take that path. Sure the teenager was moody, and angry, but he'd thought that the three of them had really bonded with the training and preparation for Agape and Eros. It was rather.....disappointing to hear that Yurio had elected to go back home instead of staying to continue and train with Victor.

 

Yuuko nodded and said "He said he was going to go back to Russia and train with Yakov again." She had thought that Yurio was really fitting in here, and that he had and Yuuri would train under Victor. It seemed that Yurio however, had had different plans. Well, not that she could fault him for that. Everyone saw things and did things in their own way, she supposed that it was only natural that Yurio would do the same. Still....She had hoped that the boy would stay.

 

Yuuri asked then "Does Victor know? Have you told him yet?" Surely Victor would care enough to stop him.... or at the very least convince Yurio to stay.. Right? Yuuri unlaced his skates and slipped his feet free before putting them on the bench next to him.

 

For her part, Yuuko shook her head. She said, telling Yuuri a soft lie "You're the first one I told Yuri. I haven't seen Victor yet." Honestly, she'd seen him, but he'd seemed rather distracted with something, so she hadn't had the chance, or the courage, to interrupt him. Not when he looked to be thinking quite seriously about something. It was just a guess, but she assumed that Yuuri's latest performance had inspired something in Victor because the man looked to be seriously planning something. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she got the feeling it was related to Yuuri's future skating appearances.

 

He thought that Victor should know. Or rather, Yuuri thought that Victor should at least be told Yurio had left and gone back to Russia. Getting to his feet, he told Yuuko "I-I'm going to change, and then I'll talk to him."

  
Yuuko nodded, and said "Okay! I'll wait for you back at the inn." Beaming, she exclaimed "We can have a party to celebrate!" She all but skipped out the door, pleased at the idea of a party.

 

Yuuri nodded and called after her "Sounds good!" Maybe he could have some of his mom's katsudon tonight as a treat.....An image of Victor's face flashed in his mind, and Yuuri wilted. Nope. That wasn't likely to happen. Training was going to start tomorrow and it was bound to be harder than ever. Oh well. Yuuri unzipped himself from the costume, peeling it down to his waist before walking over to his gym bag on the nearby chair. Pulling his shirt free, he slipped the worn material of the white t-shirt over his head. Stepping out of the bottom of the costume next, he neatly folded the costume on the bench before he stepped into his pants. After that, he put the costume in his bag and shouldered it. He'd take the costume home and wash it tonight. Hopefully he didn't damage it in the process.

 

Stepping out of the locker room, he caught sight of Victor. Before he could say anything, Victor was rushing up to him all smiles and warmth. For a moment. Yuuri felt his knees buckle. Flushing at the movement, he straightened up and said happily "Victor! Yurio-" Victor interrupted Yuuri before he could finish the thought.

 

"Yuuri! Your performance of Eros was wonderful! It's inspired me!" Victor had so many ideas for Yuuri now. Yuuri was like a diamond in the rough, and Victor could see all the facets he could carve into Yuuri until the male had won the Grand Prix Final. Yes, yes. Yuuri was indeed a wonderful skater.

 

A stream of babble fell from Victor's lips and Yuuri didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed. His blush decided for him in that he was embarrassed. Victor's praise always meant a lot to Yuuri, considering the man was his idol. But of course Victor was also a whirlwind, because the next thing Yuuri knew, he was being swept out of the rink, past the reporters, and all the way back to the inn where a party celebrating his win was going in full swing. Food was everywhere, alcohol was flowing, it looked to be the start of a fun party.

 

Yuuri never got the chance to tell Victor that Yurio had left. Although, he would think it was pretty obvious seeing as the Russian skater was nowhere to be seen at the party. Yuuri felt a pang of guilt, but he resolved to tell Victor tomorrow morning first thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Yuuri woke up, it was to the sound of a cellphone ringing. Blearily, he fumbled around for the cellphone before holding it to his ear. Only to jerk wide awake when a stream of angry Russian came spilling out of the phone. Holding it away from his ear, he winced. He didn't know who it was, nor did he recognize the voice. Now that he was wide awake(and a little hungover) he realized that not only was it noon, but he was holding Victor's phone. Lurching to his feet, he went in search of Victor, figuring the male might have wandered off to his room or something. All the while, he stepped over sleeping bodies while holding the phone with the angry and yelling Russian away from his body at arm's length.

 

Where was Victor?

 

Yuuri didn't have to go far as he found the male sleeping in the hallway on the way to his room. Kneeling beside the sleeping man. Yuuri shook him and said softly, loud enough to be noticeable, but not loud enough to hurt his hangover any more than it already did "Victor! Oi Victor, wake up...." Unsure of what else to do, he place the cellphone against Victor's ear, and that seemed to work because Victor sleepily opened his eyes and just as sleepily sat up rubbing at them. Yuuri sat back and watched as Victor murmur something in Russian.

 

The conversation went back and forth for awhile while Yuuri sat there, watching and waiting in idle curiosity. What was going on? He wanted to know, but he didn't speak Russian, and he didn't want to interrupt Victor, so, he sat and waited.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Victor hung up. Yawning sleepily, he said "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrriiiii I'm hungrrryyyy." He was also hungover, but he was hungry. He wanted food!

 

Yuuri, who had been nodding off again himself, jerked awake and said getting to his feet "We should have plenty of leftover food from last ni- Wait! What was the phone call about?"

 

Victor sleepily rubbed at his eyes and said "Mmmmm. Yakov was calling to yell at me for taking Yurio away. Mmmm and to ask when he left because Yurio hasn't made it back to Russia yet. Even though his flight landed over an hour ago and he should have been back already."

 

What?!?! That wasn't good, was it? Yuuri thought that it was bad. Despite Yurio's attitude, he was still just a fifteen year old kid! Why wasn't Victor worried? As if to answer that, Victor said "Don't worry, Yurio probably went to his apartment first to see his cats." Well sure, that's what Victor said, but it didn't feel right. Silently, Yuuri couldn't help but wonder.

 

_Yurio..... Where are you?_


End file.
